


Nightmares

by SharkB0y22



Category: am archives, bright sessions
Genre: Gen, Multi, New Character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkB0y22/pseuds/SharkB0y22
Summary: When Dr.Bright gets a new patient. A clash of power between Joan and Wadesworth arises. Chloe and Sam are divided on the battlefield. Who will remain?
Relationships: Caleb/Adam
Kudos: 1





	1. The Elephant In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment! This is my first fanfic! It is for Ava!

“Dr.Bright, please leave a message.”

“Help,”

…

Seth flung the wooden door open and ran up the stairs. The footfalls pounding heavy, against the old, creaky floorboards. He reached the second floor and turned a sharp corner. He opened the door.

“Good morning, do you have an appointment,” Sarah asked cheerfully, scrolling through her online planner.

“No,”

“I’m sorry. We don’t take walk-ins and unfortunately Dr.Bright has a patient.”

Seth turns and continues, pushing open the door. He walks into the office. 

“You can’t go in-”

“Dr.Bright!” Seth cried out.

“Oh my god! He’s-” Chloe shouted, her hair waving as she whipped around in her seat.  
“What is going on here! You can’t just barge in here, I have a patient.” 

Sarah replied quickly, “ I tired to stop him, but he just came-”

“Dr.Bright I need your help! Please.” Seth interrupted.

“He does. Something E. Class E. I’m not sure.” Chloe shouted, reading Seth’s mind.

“You’re a tele?” Seth questioned.

“Yeah, he’s thinking danger. Dr. Bright, he’s worried. I really think you should talk to him,” Chloe continued.

“Sit down. Chloe. I’m sorry,” Dr.Bright said, motioning at her seat while getting up to apologize to Chloe. 

“It’s fine. He needs it. I’ll reschedule with Sarah,” she said as Sarah and Chloe exited, closing the door behind them. 

“Next time, you can’t barge into my office. Now, I need basic information. Who are you? What are your abilities?” Dr.Bright questions, pulling a tape recorder and legal pad from her desk drawer. 

“I’m Seth. Seth Woods. You helped my brother when you were in College together. He took part in some of your psych atypical trials,”  
“John?” She asked. 

“Yes. Please I need you to help me. The A.M. is after me. They tried to take me away. Please,” Seth screamed. Hot tears pouring down his face.

“Take a deep breath. Sit down, tell me what happened,” Dr.Bright questioning, calming him. 

“Ellie. She was dating my brother. Her and John, they came home one night and I was using my powers or abilities. Whatever the hell you wanna call them. She saw. She knew about John. Then I ran. I ran away. I’ve been moving and hiding for 3 years until I could find you. Yesterday, Ellie called me. I don’t know how see found me. She called me and told me that they had John and he would get hurt if I didn’t turn myself in! Dr.Bright, you have to help me!” He cried. Tears running down his face.

“Okay. I will. They won’t hurt you or your brother. Damn you Ellie! God damnit!” She shouted. 

Joan took a breath, “what are your abilities?”

“Cellular disfussia,” he replied.

“I’ve never heard of that. I’m trying to find it among the A.M’s archives,” She said, typing quickly through her computer.

“I was born with the ability for shapeshifting, but due to genetic disorder caused by the 17th gene having a missing chromosome, my body tears itself apart and can separate down to a molecular level. And over time, I can become a-”

“A bomb” Dr.Bright says, cutting him off, “shit.”


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

“How did you find me, I mean you’ve been hiding out for years. I don’t have a website or-”

“Your ad in the newspaper,” Seth replied bluntly.

“Huh. I guess it worked,” Dr.Bright replied. 

Sarah called out from the next room, “Dr.Bright. Owen’s here for the checkup,” 

“Shit,” Dr.Bright cursed under her breath.

“Why shit! WHY SHIT!” Seth replied, hyperventilating. His breaths went in and out faster and faster. And then he exploded. Shattered into indistinguishable specks fluttering about the room. Dr.Bright gasped. All the specks flung themselves back together and Seth reformed. 

“I need you to do that again and go out and under the door. Wait in the lobby with Sarah, please,” Dr.Bright said already moving her tape recorder and screwing with the SD card. 

“GO!” She said and went back to her work. Seth exploded and slid out under the door as Owen Green walked in. 

“Goodday, Joan,” He said.

“Don’t call me Joan-” she replied as the door closed. 

Seth materialized and sat in the chair next to Sarah. His dark hair, waving in the smooth air conditioning. He brushed the hair away from his face. Sarah turned, blushing. She grinned. He tapped his feet nervously.

“Hey, do you um...need to schedule an appointment…” Sarah asked. Her face still a pinkish red. 

“Um...Sure. Hey, do you… um… always work here, I mean like what are your off days… Not to schedule around them… I mean… Do you wanna grab a coffee sometime?” Seth replied, looking up at her. His eyes matching hers. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure. I get off at five which is in like,” Sarah starts, but turns to look at her watch, “which is in like fifteen minutes.” 

Sarah turns to look at where Seth was, but then he materializes in front of her. He looks at her, his dark brown eyes swirling into hers. Her hazel eyes glance into his. 

The door to Dr.Bright’s office is flung open. Seth scatters and hangs in the air. Agent Green storms out of Dr.Bright’s office. 

“Joan! If you’re going to withhold information from the-”

“OWEN! Don’t you say a word about withholding information to me.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll see you on our next visit.” He said as he turned and left the room. Seth reformed and stood in front of Dr.Bright. 

“Seth, let’s go into my office and talk,” Dr.Bright says, turning back into her office. 

“Um..Sure,” Seth says, turning to glance at Sarah, she waves and sits back in her chair. 

…

Seth walks forward in the line. Sarah stands next to him. She walks forwards and turns to Seth. 

“What are you getting?” She asked, “I’m thinking about a peppermint latte.”

“White chocolate mocha cappuccino,” he replied, cautiously looking around. 

“Hey! You’re fine. This is a common atypical hangout, you’re good.” Sarah said.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Seth says, stepping forward. 

They order their drinks and take a seat at the nearest table. Seth stirs his drink and Sarah takes little sips from the mug. 

“How do you get introduced to atypicals, are you?” Seth questioned.

“No, but my sister was. She was a empath until she passed away, the abilities had caused her brain tumor to...um...increase in size...rapidly…” Sarah replies, sniffling. Tears dripping into her coffee. Diluting the energy with her pain.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Seth says, leaning over and wiping her tears. He grabs her hand, “I’m so sorry,”

“It’s fine. Thanks though. I’m just tired.” 

“Hey! We can talk later. It’s fine. I just really like you and-”

Sarah leans in and just kisses him. The world slows and time stops. Sarah pulls away and opens her eyes. He’s gone. 

She turns and sees the scorch marks and ruble behind them in the corner.

“What the hell,” She says standing.

…

“Bring him in NOW,” Wadesworth shouts, her voice steady. 

“I need him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave feedback! Thanks! If you have any questions ask in the comments! Hannah you are awesome!


End file.
